Fleeting Moments
by Tishie
Summary: A dropped book, a snoozing seatmate, a chemistry prank, a math textbook and even during a lap at gym class; You don't have to be incredibly horny or secretive to express how much you love a person. It just takes being familiar friends, being an asshole and special, fleeting moments. Basically a series of sweet, little stories between the hot blooded Jew and fat boy. Kyman/Cartyle


_A/N: Hi guys. This is my second attempt at writing for my OTP, Kyman. I did this all in one go, so please excuse the grammatical errors and shit. This is basically a compilation of what I believe would be a sequence of cute moments between Eric and Kyle during school._

_I was just sick and tired of reading angst and dramatic shit about them all the time; they're such a funny pair! People tend to forget that. So I thought I'd give it a spin and write about light-hearted, fleeting moments that I see happening between them. __**(With absolutely 0% smut/NSFW material at that!)**_

_With that, please enjoy "Stolen Moments" and don't forget to tell me what you think after with a __**REVIEW**__! Thanks!_

* * *

There was no mistaking the fact that ever since Cartman expressed his fondness for the Jew, (In a stadium, no less) Kyle started to see things in a different light. He started warming up to the fact that dating his fat friend might not be so bad, after all, it helps when the whole fucking town thinks it totally makes sense.  
The bulk of their day still consisted of playful shoving and friendly banter, but sprinkled with signs of affection in between. (Well, unnoticeable to their schoolmates)

Every so often, Kyle would drop a book from the tower that he attempted to carry all the way from English class to his locker. He struggled to kneel down without making the other books topple over, so one can only imagine the shock on his face when Cartman voluntarily picked it up from out of nowhere.

With deadpan eyes and a closed mouth, the fat boy swiped his arm over half the pile of books and carried them in his own, thick arms. Memorizing the way to Kyle's locker by heart, he continued to walk, leaving Kyle utterly speechless by the silent act of kindness he suddenly witnessed.

He rushed towards Cartman's side, silently thanking the fat boy by playfully nudging his side with his elbow.

Cartman simply smirked and did the same, as he matched his pace with Kyle's.

* * *

They would sometimes hold hands underneath the cafeteria table, Kyle playing with Cartman's pinkie with his own, every time they would take a bite or two out of their lunches.

It started when Kyle was absentmindedly picking at his barely-edible mac n' cheese, with one hand twirling his fork and the other hanging on his side. Cartman sat beside him, looking away but slowly inching his own hand towards his seat mate's, careful, unsure and steady.

He brushed his pudgy fingers against Kyle's which caught the Jewish boy's attention slightly, though his gaze was unreturned as Cartman was still looking away.

Puffing his cheeks at the tease, he turned his head around in protest; only for his hand to be grabbed suddenly by the fat boy.

Cartman's insides churned in embarrassment, unsure of how the Jew might react. But to his surprise, Kyle intertwined his fingers around his, making him crack a smile for the first time that day.

* * *

Sometimes Kyle did the first move too. On days when the red head didn't feel like wearing his heavy green hat, he would swipe Cartman's light blue one and wear it the entire school day.

The students didn't think anything unusual about it, figuring that Kyle was simply trying to piss the fatass off. This allowed Kyle to march around with the fat boy's hat as if it were a crown, garnering hotly embarrassed and red-faced looks from Cartman every time.

* * *

During English class, Cartman would occasionally drift off to a slumber. Sound asleep, his head resting on crossed arms on his desk.

Kyle, conveniently his seatmate, would play with his tousled mocha hair absentmindedly.

He would form the locks into horns sometimes, eliciting chuckles from his friends.

Other times he would just brush the hair to clear up Cartman's face as he stared at the fat boy's closed eyes longingly. _"He looks so vulnerable when asleep." _The Jew thought, smiling inwardly as he stared longer.

One time, Cartman was just pretending to snooze as he opened one eye, only to catch the red head staring at him. Surprised by the sudden deception, Kyle's body shot back and he fell over his chair, making the fatass let out a guffaw. "Nice one, Jew!"

* * *

On one P.E. day, the class had to run laps around the school's football field. Cartman was struggling to keep up, as usual. Kyle was already finished with his rounds as he returned to the benches.

Wiping the sweat away from his face with a towel, he caught a glimpse of the fat boy trudging his way around the court, muttering obscenities under his breath. Smiling and shaking his head, he threw the towel back on the bench and ran towards Cartman.

"Save your sympathy for Jimmy, _Kahl_" Cartman muttered in-between breaths. Jimmy refused to sit P.E. out and was the only one slower than Cartman to go around the field. (For obvious reasons… But he's a real champ for trying!)

"Think you can keep up with me?" Kyle replied, choosing to ignore the jab at Jimmy. Cartman smirked and suddenly found the energy to sprint ahead. The redhead, pleased at the sudden burst of motivation, sped up as he matched his pace with Cartman's.

"Just a little more, fatass"

"No *wheeze* problem!" The fat boy managed to mouth, finishing his lap in record time! (Well, _his_ record anyway) Cartman collapsed onto the grass, panting heavily and flipping Kyle off at the same time. Kyle laughed heartily as he knelt beside the panting fatty.

"You need to exercise more." He said as he shook his head jokingly, patting Cartman's belly. The fat boy was too tired to care as he felt the warmth of Kyle's hand on his round tummy. "…Fuck …you."

* * *

One lab day during Chemistry class, they were partnered up. As usual, Kyle breezed through the instructions as he mixed and matched the chemicals with ease. Cartman was in charge of the easiest part since both of them knew he couldn't do shit with the rest of the experiment. His job was to clean the test tubes and beakers that Kyle used so that he can use them again for other chemicals. There was a sink for each table so he had it all to himself.

The fat boy suddenly thought it fit to have a little "clean" fun with Kyle, snatching a bottle of red food coloring off Stan and Kenny's chemistry set. He proceeded to drop some dye into his hand, making it look like one bloody mess. He then let out an audible wince, raising his "bloody" hand up for Kyle to see.

"What the hell is it this time Cart- WHAT THE FUCK?!" Emerald orbs suddenly wide with horror, Kyle dropped all the papers he was holding and grabbed Cartman's hand. "What's wrong with you?! Can't I trust you to do ONE simple task without fucking up!? Jesus does it hurt?! Did you cut a major blood vane or something?!"

Cartman tried his best to hold in the laughter but alas, he let it all out after hearing the redhead panic. "Y-yeah, I think I punctured one just now… AHAHAHA!"

Kyle was suddenly red all over, both relieved and embarrassed at the same time. In a fit of anger, he squeezed the wrist of his lab partner tightly, constricting it from circulation.

"Ow-ow-ow stop Kahl, STOP! I'm sorry!" Cartman pleaded, banging the table with his free hand in desperation.

"Fuck you, fatass. You fucking scared me!"

This suddenly made the fat boy stop his struggling as he blinked in astonishment. "…Really?" He managed to say. Kyle stopped strangling the other boy's wrist for a moment, realizing what he just said. His face reddened even more, dropping his grip and stomping back towards his work station.

"Y-yeah... Without you, I'd have to clean lab shit which is such a pain in the ass."

* * *

One time, Kyle forgot his math book at home. He kept complaining about it during lunch so Cartman begrudgingly plopped his own book down on the lunch table. "Take this and quit your bitching"

"T-thanks… You're done with math class today?" Kyle said, quite touched by the kind gesture.

"No, you have it before me. And I could care less about that shit" The fat boy complained, taking a bite out of his burger after.

Later during Kyle's math class, he flipped through Cartman's sorry-excuse for a math textbook. He spotted multiple attempts at finding the right answer, only to have it slashed, scribbled and crossed-out. (Complete with crude attempts at drawing a penis)

Irritated by the lack of correct answers, Kyle spent the whole duration of his math class answering almost half of the exercises. He did them easily, remembering his answers from his own textbook like clockwork.  
Only after the class did Kyle realize he wasted the whole period and would have to redo the problems the rest of the class did while he was busy helping out his fat friend. He met with Cartman in the hallway and slammed the book into the brunette's stomach.

"You better thank me, Cartman. I just did like half of the work in your sorry-excuse-for-a-textbook"

"Hey asshole, I didn't ask you to do shit!"

"I know but _maybe_ at this rate you won't be held back a year"

"Why you little-"

"-And maybe we can be classmates this time."

* * *

In one occasion during art class, Kyle's hands were covered in charcoal since they had a figure drawing session. Cartman finished early, sketching the contours of the chiselled, male body like clockwork. (Don't even ask) He just finished washing his hands when he spotted Kyle's messy face.

"Hey Kahl you got a bit of shit on your face."

"Huh? Where?" Cartman pointed on his forehead, upper lip and left cheek.

"Could you get that for me with my rag? My hands are kinda messed up right now"

Rolling his hazel eyes, the fat boy sat beside Kyle and wiped the mess off with his sleeve. The red head blushed by this, but quickly regained composure.

"Thanks. Oh, and Cartman... You've got a bit on your face too"

"What-"

Kyle suddenly smudged his finger across the upper lip of Cartman, creating a faux Hitler-stache on the brunette's face.

"HAHAHA! The resemblance is uncanny! You look just like the Nazi himself!"

Pissed off but flattered at the same time, Cartman whipped out his iPhone. "Well I guess we'll just have to take a picture to commemorate my new look, don't we Kyle?"

The fat boy opened up Instagram and readied himself. With a click of his finger, he snapped the photo, unaware that the red head photo-bombed him from behind, grinning ear to ear.

…It ended up being his facebook profile picture for a month.

* * *

After around two months of sweet, fleeting moments like those, Kyle began to want Cartman more and more. Realizing he hadn't really confronted the fat boy yet, he texted Cartman to meet him at the school parking lot after math class.

His heart pounded nervously as he tried to piece together an attempt at expressing his so-called "mutual acceptance" of Cartman's affections. He paced back and forth, hands deep in his pockets, restraining them from the want of pounding the wall in anxiety. "_Calm down, Kyle. This has been going on for like two months. It should come really easily-_"

"Hey, Jew."

Kyle leapt at the sudden greeting from the person in question, earning a chuckle at the sudden burst of embarrassment.

"H-hey, Cartman."

The fat boy smiled and sat down on the steps near them, Kyle followed, trying to calm his breathing.

"So? Did you wanna debate about the dangers of gingers or complain about some scheme you think I have been plotting against you? And if it's the latter, don't bother because I haven't-"

"Shut up for a second, fatass."

Cartman clamped his mouth shut and stared at Kyle, his eyes wide.

"Look I… I don't know if you were just fucking around with me these passed two months…"

The brunette, struck by Kyle's words, opened his mouth in an attempt to disagree but was cut off immediately.

"-But honestly, I wasn't fucking around with you. So, I guess you could say I…"

Kyle swallowed audibly, his sweat cold and his hands trembling as he said:

"I actually fucking **like** you, Eric Cartman. I like you a lot."

Eric felt his heart explode with rainbows and unicorns when Kyle's words flung through his ears and hit his head like a bullet.

"…Like, your seriously?"

"I'm **seriously**, Cartman."

The fat boy couldn't hold his happiness inside and just hugged his legs and buried his face in his thick arms, Cartman's ecstatic screaming muffled by the thick cloth of his jacket.

Kyle was blushing profusely, realizing the gravity of his words as he witnessed Cartman's expression of pure bliss. His emerald eyes darted in all directions, wondering if maybe he should just kiss Cartman right there and then or stand up and jolt out of the scene.

Before he had a chance to decide, the brunette grabbed him and closed the distance between them with a kiss. Happy he had the decision made for him; Kyle smiled slightly as his lips fit with Cartman's perfectly. The meaningful moment passed in a couple of seconds, with the boys sharing the most comfortable silence they have ever experienced in their whole lives as they stared into each other's eyes.

"We're such _fags_, holy shit!" Cartman sneered, attempting to wipe the blush away on his face with his sleeve.

Kyle leaned against the fat boy's arm and closed his eyes, happy he finally got the load of his chest.

"It's all **your** fault, you know." The redhead buried his face into the warmth of Cartman's chest.

"Guilty as charged, Jew."


End file.
